To Prove It
by ichigi111kurosaki
Summary: ."Renji! i still love you!And i always will!" ichigo said as tears welled up into his eyes. "ill even prove it." ichigo whispered as he ran.
1. Chapter 1

"Ichigo you dont love me, i know that." renji said as he packed up his things up in the kariokie bar."Renji! i still love you!And i always will!" ichigo said as tears welled up into his eyes. "ill even prove it." ichigo whispered as he ran to the stage.

"This is to prove that i still love you." he whispered into the micro phone.

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea. You've built a love but that love falls apart. Your little piece of heaven turns too dark."he sang gently into the microphone. Small tears glittered in the corners of his eyes.A small sad smile lit hiis lips as he sang.

"Listen to your heart, When he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, There's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going, And I don't know why, But listen to your heart, Before you tell him goodbye."Then a tear slipped down ichigos cheek as renji turned around and stared straight at him. Renjis eyes were dark and shown hate. Ichigo knew but he kept singing.

"Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea. They're swept away and nothing is what it seems, The feeling of belonging to your dreams."His voice cracked as his eyes broke from renjis. They roamed the crowed and searched for a friendly face.

"Listen to your heart, When he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, There's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going, And I don't know why, But listen to your heart, Before you tell him goodbye." His eyes kept searching and as he gave up his search and let go of his embarrassment his eyes connected with blazing azure eyes and a shocking blue hair framed face.

"And there are voices, That want to be heard. So much to mention, But you can't find the scent of magic, The beauty that's been, When love was wilder than the wind." Ichigo then looked back to where renji had stood a moment earlier was now empty. as his eyes roamed the crowed he saw renji. in a far corner of the room with his lips working on another mans lips.

"Listen to your heart, When he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, There's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going, And I don't know why, But listen to your heart, Before you tell him goodbye." Ichigo spat as his eyes dryed and his hearts light died.

"Listen to your heart, When he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, There's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going, And I don't know why, But listen to your heart, Before you tell him goodbye." Then ichigos face hardend and all of his emotions locked themselves away. and he spoke. "now who has a request?" and all of the people cheered and called out songs. ichigo picked one from the requests and began singing.


	2. Comments Please

**ATTENTION:**

_**Okay i was honestly shocked. Shocked beyond belief, i never knew how much people loved my stories untill i told what Guest said. its amazing, ive already begun to delete stories, but dont worrie, they are going to be redone and revised. im going to start updating my stories and am going to start posting new chapters. i would really appreciate it if you would all comment on whisch stories i shouls up date. ill post the list below and if youd like ill even start a new story that will be updated by writing ideas given to me from you the readers. so heres the list, comment on which ones you think i should post new chapters for.**_

_**Thank you all lots. ^.^**_

**5 Deadly Terms used By Women**

**A Year To Forget**

**Bleached Whiskey Lullaby**

**Egyptian Lovers**

**Hush Hush**

**keep you Ey-Eyes Open/Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Singers Drama**

**Singing prophets and Sad Tigers**

**The lost portal**

**Times passing**

**To prove it**

**Underworld, Nightworld, And Daybreak**

**Unknown and Unheard**

**Lullaby**

**Slipping Away**

**The Accedental Meeting**

_**Commentn on which you want to read more of and ill begin writing more chapters.**_

_**~Ichigi111Kurosaki**_


End file.
